Free
Free-to-play, also known as F2P, is the free version of Battlescape where no monthly payment is needed. Battlescape is widely open to Free-to-play (Will be noted as F2P from here on out) compared to runescape. As of right now, no skills are limited to premium users; however some skill abilites are. Overview Battlescape's F2P gameplay is very big (for being free of course). No skill limits are put on like other MMORPGS. So, you can essentially get 99 in any skill as a F2P player. Compared to Runescape, you are still given most of the game to play. With members getting bennifits and certain skill abilites. While, F2P do miss out on things such as GWD, Bork, fishing sharks. They can still become very rich with little effort. Another bennifit to playing Battlescape is the ability to 'buy' premium from players for in-game gold. Anyone who is caught scamming will be perm banned, and will have a notification period to buy the premium. If they do not, they will face a possible IP ban from the game, as well as all previous accounts banned. As of right now, F2P get the same client options as Premium. Meaning, they can use High Detail: Full Screen. Also, if you play in f2p you have a bigger cock due to the fact that your not a huge pussy that pays for a fake game. Fuck bitches and get money! BAR FTW Disadvantages to being F2P Fewer items Free players have access to less items then Premium. Where as Premium have access to every possible item. In addition, most of the Premium-only items are much, much more powerful. They also are usually a lot more expensive. Some Premium items can be worth more than 3 times an average F2P members bank. Slower training Seeing as Battlescape is based off only 1 world. Areas will be found 'crowded'. Meaning training the best monsters will be a battle of who can click the fastest. However, due to Premium having more areas, they will often have plenty of monsters to kill and not have to wait for a single respawn. Inequality in the battlefield The Wilderness in Battlescape is a no-honnor type of thing. Premium members can bring any items they want, while f2p will not be able to use the more powerful weapons. To balance this out a bit, some items can only be obtained by Premium: but F2P users can use them. They still do suffer an advantage in the wilderness, so it is advised to keep an eye out. Fewer quests To keep the server up, Battlescape needs Premium members. While, it does get a good enough flow to substain $2 a month: Premium need bennifits. As such, quests are a great way to allow more things to do as a Premium users. So, some quests are Premium Only. Making Money Being limited to some of skill abilites (such as not being able to fish sharks) can reduce money making for F2P. While some deem this unfair, it needs to be done as stated above to get more Premium membrs.